Terminal
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: Two teens serching for love. They find one another from a cruel twist of fate that will tear them apart. She is dying from a sickness. He is dying on the inside. Can they handle this love while they both deal with her aproaching death?
1. Waiting room

*****

**T**

*****

**E**

*****

**R**

*****

**M**

*****

**I **

*****

**N**

*****

**A**

*****

**L**

*****

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in the waiting room with his step-mother Izoyai and his younger half-brother , Inuyasha . The room was a pale blue kinda like the sky on a cloudless day . There were pictures of all different things like the ocean , animals , and plants . They were meant to try and confert you while you revived the bets or worst news of your life .

They were waiting for Sesshomaru's father , Inu Tashio to get done with his doctors appointment . They were worried or more like Izoyai and Inuyasha were worried while Sesshomaru wished to get back to his room and listen to the newest cd he had gotten .

For weeks Inu Tashio had been sick with something like the flu . He has insisted it was nothing , but his wife made him come in anyways for a checkup . That was about three days ago . They had been recommended to come to talk to a specialist in the Oncology wing of the hospital . The doctors only wanted to run some test they said to just make sure of a few things , but they knew what Oncology was and that basically means that Inu Tashio had some type of cancer .

The door opened and a nurse walked out with inu Tashio right behind looking sickly and pale . The nurse smiled at Inuyasha and rubbed his pointed dog ears that sat in a mass of silver hair much like his fathers and sesshomaru's . She smiled at Sesshomaru who did not return the smile . She went over to Izoyai and Inu Tashio and asked them to go to the doctors office to wait .

" Behave boys . " Inu Tashio commanded and turned to Sesshomaru . " Keep your brother out of trouble . " He told his eldest son hoping that for once he would listen to him .

" Hn . " Sesshomaru said and watched them walk through the doors of the hospital waiting room .

" Stay here half-breed . "Sesshomaru commanded Inuyasha and walked off choosing not to notice his brothers strong words at him . He turned a corner and could not longer here the pointless ranting .

* * *

Rin was sitting in her room when a silver haired boy walked by . She could tell by his height and looks he was close to 16 , her age . She got out of her bed and grabbed the IV pole and walked out the door after the Silver haired boy .

Rin could just see him up ahead down the hall about to turn right and head towards the children's waiting room of the Oncology department of the hospital . She passed some of her friends that were waiting to die just like she was .

Rin had a terminal bone cancer . She was beyond saving . She had always wanted to find her true love and get married and have kids , but those dreams shattered when three months ago the doctors told her Social Worker it was pointless to keep trying the chemo when it was only making her worse , not better . Nothing was working and nothing would . She was a walking time bomb .

She was going to die no matter what and she was okay with that . For now at least . She had nobody to love her . Her mother died in a car accident when she was five , her father followed a few years after with a drug overdose .

She turned down the hall and saw the silver haired boy leaning against the wall . His hands over his face . She had second thoughts about going to talk to him , but decided that since he looked so down she could try and cheer him up .

She walked forward keeping one hand on the IV pole to help steady herself and to keep the IV needle from being riped out of her arm . Rin padded lightly along the white linoleum floor and stopped beside him .

He looked up at Rin . She knew he would see a pale 16 year old girl with short shoulder length hair . Brown eyes still with some life in them dispatie her death warwent already being signed at such a young age . She had on a robe that had that saying , ' Music is Life ' all over it . The main part was black and the words were red . She looked out of place in the children's ward .

And while Sesshomaru studied Rin , Rin studied Sesshomaru . She saw long silver hair that shown , looked , and probably felt like silk . He had amber eyes that anyone , man or women could get lost in . He was wearing a pair of black blue jeans with ripped holes in the knee and a shirt that said ' FUCK the WORLD ' in big red letters against a black background .

" Hey . Im Rin . " Rin greeted and held out the hand that was not holding the IV pole , for Sesshomaru to shake .

" Sesshomaru . " Sesshomaru said and shook her hand lightly .

* * *

**Disclamer : I do not own Inuyasha !!!**

**This story is for all of those people out there that have felt the touch of any cancer in their lives . This story is dedicated to my gradmother who died on October 28th 2008 of a terminal lung cancer .**

**Please read and review this story for everyone out there that needs the support .**

**Ps . Theres only gonna be about 5 chapters and this is just like a proluge . I will try and update soon for everyone out there . **

**Later !**


	2. Something Bad

*****

**T**

*****

**E**

*****

**R**

*****

**M**

*****

**I**

*****

**N**

*****

**A**

*****

**L**

*****

* * *

" So who has what ? " Rin asked Sesshomaru . He looked at her blankly . She rolled her eyes at him .

" Who has cancer ? And what is it ? " She said hoping that he would under stand this time . He looked at her again .

" They think my father has something . " He said . His voice sounded kinda distant . Rin could tell that he didn't want to face what the road ahead has for his father .

" Its gonna be okay . At least he anit me . " She said and smiled at him . He raised an eyebrow at her statement .

" Care to explain . " He said . Rin smiled again and continued .

" I'm terminal . "

" Terminal ? " He asked since he had no idea in hell at what she meant .

" In basic terms I'm a dead man walking or women if you want to be technical . " She shrugged her shoulders .

" What do you mean your a dead man walking ? " He looked her over . She looked sick , but not that sick . And for some reason deep down in his heart he didn't want her to be that sick .

" I have a rare bone cancer . And trust m you don't want to here about it . It still makes my head spin ." She smiled , " Chemo didn't work so now their just waiting for me to die . " she said bluntly . Sesshomaru stared at her trying to find the signs that he was sure someone that sick would display . Should display , buit she didn't .

" Um . . sorry . " Sesshomaru muttered and he had the werid feeling in the pit of his stomach . For some reason he didn't want Rin to die .

" Don't be . Its not your fault that I'm gonna die . " She said and leaned against the wall beside him .

" I guess . " Sesshmaru muttered . Then he looked at her . He really looked at her . he could tell that before she got sick she would have been beautiful . Her hair would have been long and it would have waves in it . Not with the short and straight hair she had now .

They were walking down the hall right now , talking about what Rin's treatments were like before they stopped . How her life was before she got sick . Sesshomaru listened to everything Rin said . He knew she was different than any other girl . Not just because she was dying on the inside , but because she wasen't trying to flirt with him , or make him talk . She just let him be .

Sesshomaru noticed that they had made there way back to where he had started . The waiting room . Inuyasha was reading a magazine . He looked up and he saw Rin .

" They back yet ? " Sesshomaru asked glanced at the off white door .

" No . Its been an hour . " Inuyasha said and looked at the waiting room door with the same worried look his bother had .

" It's gonna be bad . " Rin said and sat down in one of the chairs . Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both looked at her in confusion .

" What the hell are you talking about bitch !? " Inuyasha yelled . Rin smiled a bitter sweet smile that made Sesshomaru's stomach twist .

" I've been where your sitting now . Meetings only last longer than about 10 minutes somethings wrong . An hour means something bad . Exactly like what they were expecting . " Sesshomaru looked at Rin and she was no longer smiling . She was looking down at the IV needle stuck in her veins . Inuyasha just seemed to notice the IV and he looked like he regretted yelling at her .

" Sorry . I didn't mean to yell its just that .. " He didnt finsh , but Rin did for him .

" Its just when you've been told some one you love is sick and may die you get mad . Welcome to me life . " She leaned back into the car and the light shown on her face . Inuyasha nodded his head and sighed .

" So whats wrong with you ? " Inuyasha asked . Sesshomaru glared at him for being so damn blunt . _Stupid half-breed _, Sesshomaru thought .

" I have a rare and terminal bone cancer . " She said and looked back at him and gave him a smile that was meant to try and make him feel better .

" Oh . Um . . what does that mean ? " He asked and looked over at Rin .

" It means that the next time you come back here with your father for a treatment , chances are I might be dead . " She said , then she leaned over and clutched her stomach . Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both at her side in a second .

" Whats wrong ? " Sesshomaru asked and placed his hand on her shoulder . She looked up weakly at him .

" I'm dying . " She said and the door to the waiting room opened . Out walked Izoyai clutched a tissues with one hand and a visibly shaken , Inu Tashio with the other . They both stopped when they saw their sons around a girl with an IV pole and in a robe .

" It's not good , is it ? " Inuyasha asked . Izoyai shook her head and went over to her son and held him . Inu Tashio looked over at Sesshomaru and Rin and raised an eyebrow . Rin got out of her seat and smiled at Inu Tashio . She held out her hand to Inu Tashio and said ,

" I'm Rin . " The older silver haired man took her hand and shook it . His eyes looked Rin up and down . " So what do you have ? " Rin asked and smiled at him again .

" Something bad . " Inu Tashio stated and Sesshomaru looked over at his father with worried eyes .

" Leukemia . " He said .

" Not to bad . Just about everyone I've beats it . Some chemo and you should be back on your feet . " Sesshomaru looked to Rin and smiled at her . Then the waiting room door opened again and the doctor walked out . He stopped right in his tracks when he saw Rin .

" What are you doing Rin ? You should be in the ward . " he walked over to her stood infront of her with his arms crossed .

" I was just talking to a friend . And now I'm guessing you want me to go back to the little room that I will die in right ? " Rin was mad . Her face was red , but the rest of her looked pale . The doctors eyes softed . Sesshomaru thought Rin looked cute when she was mad .

" I'll call your nurse so she can walk you back . " He reached for his pager .

" I don't need to be babysat . " She said and turned to walk away . She stopped and turned around . " Later Sesshomaru , Inuyasha . I hope you get better , Sir . Hope to see you around . " And Rin disappeared down the hall .

* * *

**Disclamer : I do not own Inuyasha !!!**

**This story is for all of those people out there that have felt the touch of any cancer in their lives . This story is dedicated to my grandmother who died on October 28th 2008 of a terminal lung cancer .**

**Please read and review this story for everyone out there that needs the support . In you reviews you can dediacate the review and this story to somebody that has , had , or died from any cancer . At the end of the story there will be a list of all the names I receive .**

**Thanks for the reviews :**

**Rickashay**

**princesss-myu**

**kelly **


	3. Guess who's coming to town

*****

**T**

*****

**R**

*****

**E**

*****

**M**

*****

**I**

*****

**N**

*****

**A**

*****

**L**

*****

* * *

Everyone watched Rin walk down the hall . The doctor , Dr. Taska , turned to Inu Tashio and started talking .

" I'm sorry about that , Rin has a sense of wondering off when she gets board in the ward . " He explained to the eldest dog demon . Inu Tashio looked down to the doctor with unblinking , ice cold amber eyes .

" Who was she exactly ? " Inu Tashio asked glancing down at the shorter man . Dr. Taska fidgeted under the hard gaze , Sesshomaru smirked at the doctors behavior , just about anyone was scared of Inu Tashio , the Great Dog Demon of the West and owner of the largest Sake industry , Shikon Jewel .

" That was Rin Mika . She's one of our terminal patents in the children's ward . " He said . Sesshomaru looked back down the hall where Rin had done her vanishing act moments ago . The name Mika sounded familiar .

While Sesshomaru thought about Rin the adults had finished speaking about whatever they wanted and Dr. Taska walked own the hall and turned the opposite way that had had .

" Sesshomaru come on . " Inuyasha called out to his brother . He looked up and saw Inuyasha with Inu Tashio and Izoyai waiting for him to follow them . He walked forward and trailed behind them .

Sesshomaru watched his family , feeling like the one person that was out of place in the family .

They all got into the limo and they started home . Inu Tashio and Izoyai sat cuddled together . His father was stoking his wife's hair whispering to her that everything would be alright .

Inuyasha was just sitting there watched the world rush by through the tinted window . He had his head resting on the door with a sad look in the amber eyes that he inherited from their father .

And Sesshomaru himself was looking out the window , but he was not watching anything . He was thinking about her . Rin Mika . He could not believe that a girl that had been sentenced to die by some cruel fate could be so happy and cheerful . To him it seemed imposable .

The arrived home and Sesshomaru rushed to his room . He just wanted to be alone right know . He walked in and flopped down on the over sized ' _Slipknot ' 'All Hope is Gone_ ' comforter . His gaze went around his room at all the different things he had on the walls and stuff .

Cd's lined one of the wall opposite his bed . He had a bookshelf with all different types of books , novels , and manga .

On other walls he had signed posters by _' Bullet for My Valentine ' , Slipknot ' , Disturbed '_ , and many others bands that he liked .

He loved music . And to prove as much he and his friend Miroku , had painted the phrase ' _Music is life_' over his bed , on the ceiling in big black letters with a splash of red made to look like the words were bleeding . When his father had seen this he had blown a fuse , but got over it after awhile . Sesshomaru heard the song _' Dead Memories_ ' play and glanced at the caller ID of his Envy touch .

* * *

Rin was sitting in her room . Her bed had a comforter on that with the symbol of her favorite band , _Evanescence _on it in the middle .

She had different posters . There was the _Slipknot ' All Hope is Gone ' poster_ . ( the nurse had tried time and time again to get her to take that one down . They said it was to depressing for this ward . Bull Shit she had told them . ) Them there was the _Bullet for My Valentine ' The Poison_' poster . ( and again the nurse tried to veto that poster but Rin had yet again said Bull Shit to them . ) There where a few others but nothing real special .

Next where the cd's stacked on the nightstand and a cd played in the corner . Next to the cd's was the latest copy of_Naruto_. This was where she lived . Rin started at nothing really . She kept thinking of Sesshomaru .

Rin felt different about Sesshomaru than any other boy she had ever meet . He was cold and distant on the outside , but on the inside you could see that he cared . He was good looking with his rare amber eyes and even rarer silver hair . He was handsome enough to be a male model .

Rin hoped that Sesshoamru's father would get better . It was clear from looking at him that is where Sesshomaru and his younger brother , Inuyasha got their striking looks from . She knew that not many demons with power like Inu Tashio ever got sick like he was . And when they did they got better faster then the average human with the same disease .

There was a knock on Rin's door and in walked Kagome and her best friend Sango . Rin cheered up at seeing them . They were both perfectly healthy and drop dead beautiful women .

Kagome had raven hair and pale white skin . Sango had kinda brownish hair and slightly tanned skin . Kagomehad on a short , black mini skirt that showed of her great legs . She had that paired with a white tank top and a red half jacket . Sango was wearing the same thing .

" Hey Rin ! " Kagome greeted happily and sat of the end of her bed . Sango walked over and sat on the other side of Rin .

" Hey Rin . " Sango greeted .

" Hey . " She to her only friends . When she got sick they were the only ones that stood by her side though all the pointless chemo treatments and stuff .

" Rin you won't believe who's coming to town . " Kagome said and looked to Rin . She looked up .

" Who ? " She asked .

" _Evanescence _! " she said .

" Really !? " Rin asked .

" Yep ! " Sango said and they both launched into the details of their favorite band coming to there town in three weeks. Rin knew that Kagome and Sango left out that they already had tickets because they knew she wouldn't be allowed out of the hospital for attend a concert . She might not even be alive by the time the band comes .

" So whats been going on today ? " Sango asked . Rn thought for a moment and decided to tell them about her chance meeting with Sesshomaru .

" Well I meet a cute guy today . " She said . This caught Kogame's and Sango's attention for three reason .

One was that they knew that Rin wanted to fall in love before she died .

Two was because they didn't want Rin to get hurt by some asshole .

And three was because they were girls and LOVED gossip .

" What does he look like ? " Kagome asked .

" Well um . . . hes about 6'4'' , our age . Long silver hair and the deepest amber eyes you could find . " Rin said and hide her face behind her short hair trying to hide her blush .

" Cute . Did you get his name ? " Sango asked and looked at Rin straight in her chocolate brown eyes .

" Sesshomaru . " She said .

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha !!!**

**This story is for all of those people out there that have felt the touch of any cancer in their lives . This story is dedicated to my grandmother who died on October 28th 2008 of a terminal lung cancer .**

**Please read and review this story for everyone out there that needs the support . In you reviews you can dediacate the review and this story to somebody that has , had , or died from any cancer . At the end of the story there will be a list of all the names I receive .**

**Thanks for the reviews :**

**Rickashay**

**princesss-myu**

**kelly **

**norainubuchai**


	4. Loseing

*** **

**T**

*****

**E**

*****

**R**

*****

**M**

*****

**I**

*****

**N**

*****

**A**

*****

**L**

*****

* * *

"Miroku," Sesshomaru greeted his best friend in his normal monotone voice.

"Hey Sesshomaru . So whats up?" Miroku asked eager to find out what why they couldn't get together that morning. Sesshomaru sighed not wishing to talk about his father's illness.

"My fathers sick." he said and stared up at the ceiling, studying the white paint. His eyes traced the lines of the phrase, ' _Music is life_'. He remembered the robe that Rin was wearing had the same thing printed on time and time again.

" Oh. Sorry. " Miroku said and his end went silent waiting for the answer from Sesshomaru.

" You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's not your fault. " He said and paused at finding himself saying the same thing that Rin had told him earlier that same day.

"Yeah. I guess. So what does he have?" Miroku asked . Sesshomaru thought of Rin again. How she was going to die anyday from something that nobody could stop from spreading it's poison in her veins.

"Leukemia." He said.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. They said it ain't really bad. The treatments should work. And since he's a demon it will make it easier on him." Sesshomaru said. He remember again that, Rin had said she had had many different treatments she had to suffer thought for no reason. Chemo that made her hair fall out and that made her puke. It seemed cruel that whatever god out there would make somebody that young that sick.

"That's good." They was silence between the two boys. Each thoughts of their own about that greatly contrasted and greatly the same. Miroku thought about his girlfriend, Sango. He knew she had a friend named, Rin that was going to die from cancer. He had meet her a few times and she was a sweet girl that didn't deserve the fate she was handed.

Sesshomaru thought about, Rin. How he wished she was going go get better, but he knew she was done. She was going to die and he didn't know why he didn't want that to happen. Maybe because it meant that maybe his father wouldn't get better. Or maybe the feeling's he had deep down in his heart meant he was starting to like this girl that was basically dead where she stood.

These thoughts confussed both boys. They both didn't want the same two people to die without even knowing it.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!?" Both Kagome and Sango asked at the same time. Rin looked at them with confusion clearly written on her face.

"Yeah. His name was Sesshomaru." Rin said and looked between the two girls that were her best friends.

"What was he doing here?" Kagome asked Rin, waiting for an that would explain it all.

"His father has cancer." She said and covered her ears with her hands when both girls basically screamed ' What ?! ' They heard hurried footsteps and a nurse looked in the room.

"Is everything okay Rin?" She asked, her brown hair a little frizzed and her face a little red.

"Yes Mrs. Tara everything is okay." Rin said. Mrs. Tara studied them for a silent minute then left the room casting them one last glance over her shoulder.

"Rin explain what you know about Sesshomaru." Kagome ordered.

"Well. . um. . .not much. He was just walking around when I saw him and I saw him and I thought he was cute so I went to talk to him. He seemed pertty nice." Rin said and blushed at the last part.

"That is not Sesshomaru." Sango said.

"She's right. Sesshomaru is not 'nice' he's a player." Kagome went on.

"But he seemed-" Rin started but Kagome cut her off.

"Stay away from him Rin. He only uses girls just to get in their pants," she said. Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"How do you guys know all this about him?" Rin challenged, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Its common knowledge at school," Sango went on.

"Well incase you haven't noticed I ain't in school! I'm in a freaking hospital dying of some stupid cancer!" Rin cried out. Kagome and Sango looked at their best friend. They felt sorry for her. They knew she wanted to live but nothing would allow her. She was going to die and they would have to live with that.

"Rin, we're sorry." Kagome said and leaned into Rin, giving her a one armed hug. Sango leaned into Rin's other side and hugged her started to cry. Her shoulders shaking with her silent sobs. From her eyes dripped tears full of sorrow.

Then both Kagome and Sango started to cry to. They cried because they were going to lose a close friend, that had dreams like any other person, but would never become her reality.

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha !!!**

**This story is for all of those people out there that have felt the touch of any cancer in their lives. This story is dedicated to my grandmother who died on October 28th 2008 of a terminal lung cancer.**

**Please read and review this story for everyone out there that needs the support. In you reviews you can dediacate the review and this story to somebody that has, had, or died from any cancer. At the end of the story there will be a list of all the names I receive.**

**Thanks for the reviews :**

**Rickashay**

**kelly **

**norainubuchai **

**daim for short**

**Innocence and Instinct****  
****PurpleHiraikotsuRider  
**


	5. Blushing

*****

**T**

*****

**E**

*****

**R**

*****

**M**

*****

**I**

*****

**N**

*****

**A**

*****

**L**

*****

* * *

It had been three long days since Inu Tashio was diagnosed with Leukemia. Now there where all going for the first day of his chemo treatment's. Sesshomaru had left his family (if that's what you wanted to call it) when they had lead his father to his room.

He wondered the halls, his mind drifting to Rin, the chocolate eyed beauty. He hope to see her before he left, but he didn't even know what room she was in or even if she was still alive. . . . Sesshomaru did not like to think that Rin would die. She was too kind a soul to leave her life at such an age where she would miss out on most of her life.

_16 years_

That's all she got. 16 years was almost nothing compared to some humans. And nothing compared to most any demon. The young man hung his head low, his silver hair hanging over his face. He watched the people that walked past him. Some looked happy. Some looked sad. And others looked down right sick. A hospital was a place for the sick and the dying. It was not the place for the healthy. And Sesshomaru hated it there.

He stoped at a listing of the hospital wards on the off white wall. The childrens Oncology ward was on the third floor. Room's 300-350. He looked around and saw an infromation desk. He walked over.

"May I help you?" the nurse, a blond with a large bust asked from behind her desk, her blue eyes checking out the 16 year old boy.

"I'm looking for the Children's Oncology ward," he said. The nurse leaned over the desk pressing her bust tighter against her shirt, her pitiful attempt at seducing him.

_'Whore' _Sesshomaru thought. He waited for the nurse to give him directions. After seeing the attempt at flirting fail, she frowned.

" Go down the hall and take a right at the end. Keep going straight and you should find it no problem." Sesshomaru turned away and started down the hall. With his keen demon hearing he her the nurse say,_'Talk about god among man'_. Another nurse agreed and he shock his head. They should be working, not checking out teenage boys.

* * *

Rin was sitting on her bed. A nurse was drawing some blood to check the progress of the cancer when she saw a familiar shade of silver hair.

"Sesshomaru!" she called and sure enough he looked in the doorway and saw her. He then looked to the nurse that was drawing the blood and his lips drew to a tight line.

"Come in," Rin told him. Sesshomaru walked across the threshold and went to stand by Rin. The nurse took the needle out of Rin's arm and placed a cotton ball over the small hole the needle had made. She then walked out with the tube of blood in her hands.

"What was that about?" Sesshomaru found himself asking. Rin smiled at him.

"Their just checking the progress," Rin went to sit up in her bed. Sesshomaru helped her by placing a hand on her back.

"Progress?" he asked confussed by what she meant.

"Yeah. They check my platelet's and stuff in my blood," Rin checked the small wound to see if the bleeding had stoped. She throw the small blood stained cotton ball in the trash.

"Oh, when will they know the results?" Sesshomaru asked glancing at the room. He liked it. Not many girls had a taste for _Slipknot _and other _'Emo' _bands around.

"Sometime tomorrow, I think," Rin said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"So you like music?" He asked and mentally slapped himself for asking something so lame and stupid.

"Yeah. I love it. You?" she asked picking up on his nerves.

"Yeah. I would say my favorite band is probably Linkin Park or Bullet for my Valentine. Who's your favorite?" Sesshomaru looked down a the bed spread and noticed the symbol that the band _Evanescence _used.

"I would say Evanescence." Rin followed Sesshoamru's gaze on the bed spread. She smiled at him.  
When Sesshomaru saw the smile he broke his cold facade and smiled back. This girl I different, he thought. She changes me, whenever I'm around her.

"Yeah. Their perty good. You know their coming to town soon," Sesshomaru looked up and saw her eyes holding something sad. He regretted saying that they were coming.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to say something that would make her feel better.

"Yeah. I already knew. My best friends told me the other day," Rin looked away from Sesshomaru. She didn't want him to think she was weak. She felt something warm on top of her hand. She looked and saw a pale white clawed hand that belonged to the one and only Sesshomaru. She blushed a deep red, hiding behind her her choppy, raven bangs.

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha !!!**

**This story is for all of those people out there that have felt the touch of any cancer in their lives. This story is dedicated to my grandmother who died on October 28th 2008 of a terminal lung cancer.**

**Please read and review this story for everyone out there that needs the support. In you reviews you can dediacate the review and this story to somebody that has, had, or died from any cancer. At the end of the story there will be a list of all the names I receive.**

**Thanks for the reviews :**

**Rickashay**

**kelly **

**norainubuchai **

**Sabsi13**

**Innocence and Instint**


	6. First kiss and his number

*****

**T**

*****

**E**

*****

**R**

*****

**M**

*****

**I**

*****

**N**

*****

**A**

*****

**L**

*****

* * *

Sesshomaru saw a deep, scarlet blush cross Rin's pale face. He thought it was cute and brogth his hand up, brushing the hair from her face. He felt and saw the blush deepen against her red cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked wanting to know why he made her blush.

"It's that . . no one has ever. . .touched me like that," Rin muttered embarrassed.

"Really?" he asked, shocked at such words coming from her mouth. Sesshomaru thought she was beyond any beauty he could ever see and imagine and anyone would be lucky to have her.

"Yeah," she said and looked at him. Her cheak were still colored a light red.

"I never woulds have guessed. Your such a beautiful women," Sesshomaru said, not realizing he had voiced his thoughts aloud for her to hear.

"I'm not that good looking. I mean look at me. I'm pale, not the pale that makes you look good the sickly pale. My hair is a mess. Its all rough and short. I don't have big boobs," she listed her flaws using her fingers to count how many she could name.

"To me your perfect." Sesshomaru said in a voice that showed a little of the emotion that he felt about her and leaned in and kissed her.

Rin felt Sesshaomru's lips on hers. Her eyes widened as he didn't stop. She leaned into him, her hands going up to go around his neck.

She kissed him back. She tried to give him all that she could give him in a simple kiss, her first kiss.

They moved with each other. His hands came to rest on her hips. Sesshomaru started to nibble at Rin's lips. She felt his tongue and fangs begging for her to allow him inside of her mouth. She teased him a bit likeing haveing some control over something,and opened her mouth. It was just a small gap, but it was enough.

Their tongues danced together both battling for the control and soon enough Sesshomaru had the control. Rin let hims lead her because she had never kissed anyone before.

They fell back into the bed. Both of them breathing hard from the kiss that they had shared. It was her first and it was the best one that he had ever felt with any girl.

_They had something special, but every good thing had to come to an end._

Rin and Sesshomaru walked around the hospital. She showed him all of her favorite places like the nursery for the newborns and the garden for the patients and their visiting family.

"This place isn't as bad as you would have thought," Rin said while they sat on a stone bench in front of a fountion with two large dogs and a man sat atop of a pedestal with water coming out of their mouths.

"Yeah. Its not near as bad with you around," Rin blushed and Sesshomaru smiled at her. Sesshomaru went to kiss her again. His hand went to the small of her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Get a room," someone called. Rin and Sesshaomru looked up and saw Inuyasha standing there.

"What do you want mutt?" Shssomaru asked his voice threating the younger Inu half-demon, hand still on Rin's back.

"It's time to go," he said, his converse clad foot tapping the ground. Sesshomaru sighed, ahting the thoguht of leaving his Rin.

"Come on Rin, I'll walk you back," he took her hand in his and they started away ignoring Inuyasha who was shaking his head at his half-brother.

"Well later," Rin said once she was back in her drab room.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru said and kissed her again a slow and sweet kiss for them both.

"Come back soon?" she asked hoping he would.

"Sure," he said and grabbed a pen and scribbled his cell phone number on a piece of stray paper.

"Call me whenever you want," he said and she took the piece of paper in her hand and held it tight.

"Sure," she said her face red.

"Promise," he asked.

"Cross my heart," she said, and crossed her heart with her hand.

"Good. Later," he said and left the room after one last kiss.

Rin sighed and fell back on the bed and looked at the numbers intill the nurse came in with lunch.

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha !!!**

**This story is for all of those people out there that have felt the touch of any cancer in their lives. This story is dedicated to my grandmother who died on October 28th 2008 of a terminal lung cancer.**

**Please read and review this story for everyone out there that needs the support. In you reviews you can dediacate the review and this story to somebody that has, had, or died from any cancer. At the end of the story there will be a list of all the names I receive.**

**Thanks for the reviews :**

**Rickashay**

**kelly **

**norainubuchai **

**Inu-Twi-Zel**

**Innocence and Instint**

**Miss Saigon11**


	7. Little by Little

*****

**T**

*****

**E**

*****

**R**

*****

**M**

*****

**I**

*****

**N**

*****

**A**

*****

**L**

*****

* * *

Seshomaru was laying in his room on his bed. His amber eyes watching the day turn to night through the view from his open balcony door.

He watched birds flew by with not a care in the world, planes going somewhere far in the distance carrying people that had problems all their own, the sun setting and the moon start to rise high in the star filled sky.

"Thinking about something?" Sesshomaru jerks up. He never heard his father enter the room. He glances at him, watching his every move. His once pale skin looks even paler and more like the paleness that one acquires from being close to death.

"Hn," he lays back watching a bat fly around in the cool night sky looking for a moth to fill its stomach. He feels his bed dip with the added weight of his father.

"Inuyasha says you went to see Rin today," Inu Tashio says, his amber eyes watching his son for any hint at anything he might feel for the raven haired, chocolate eyed girl.

"So?" Sesshomaru ask turning one fine eye to his father. He sees that he has a serious look on his face.

"Are you playing her?" the elder Inu demon asked knowing the way that his son used women for just a night or two, then never thought about them again.

"No!" Sesshomaru says defencive of what he feels for Rin.

"Playing with a girls heart is no laughing matter," he father says watching his son.

"I know," he sighs.

"She's different than the others Sesshomaru," Inu Tashio watches as his son while he thinks of what to say.

"I know," he says again, this mind is drifting to Rin. Her face so beautiful even in the shadow of death. Her raven hair so soft under his fingers. Everything about her was so different.

"Do you really?" Inu Tashio gets up from his place on the bed and leaves the room, closing the door while his eldest son thinks about why she is so different than any other girl that he had ever meet in his short life.

*********************************************************************************

Rin was trying to sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, hoping that it would be the last time that she would have to move for the night. She sighed and through the blanket off of her. She reached over and flipped the little lamp that was sitting on the nightstand.

Rin glanced around the room taking everything in. The posters she had bought herself and others from the few friends she had.

Rin glanced at the paper that had Sesshomaru's number on it. She grabbed it and thought about calling him. It was late, but he had said call him at anytime.

She grabbed the small phone on her nightstand and flipped it open. Her fingers hung over the the key pads ready and waiting to dial the number.

Rin sighed and flipped it closed. She shook her head and placed her head in her hands. She had no idea what to do. She knew that she liked Sesshomaru. There was just something different about him than other boys she had meet along the way in her life. His long silver hair and amber eyes that could look deep within your soul to the deepest darkest parts that you might never have known was even there.

Rin rasied an eye and and looked at the paper laying infront of her. She traced the numbers that he had writen in his perfect hand writing across the white paper in dark black ink.

Rin grasped her phone and flipped it open. This time she dialed the first few numbers, but she stopped again. She sat there for a minute and then cleared the screen and typed in the number for Kagome.

She held the phone to her ear and waited for the girl to answer. Rin knew she would be awake. She usually spent Friday nights with her boyfriend, Inuyasha.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hey Kagome!" Rin answered glad to hear a friendly voice.

"Oh..Rin." Kagome said. Rin heard a voice in the background.

"Is it a bad time?" Rin asked.

"No...well kinda," Kagome confessed to Rin.

"Oh..sorry. I'll call back tomorrow then," Rin said, her voice not betraying at how sad she was not to have someone to talk to.

"No Rin its okay, really," Kagome said.

"No its late. 'Night."

"Okay. Good night Rin," the phone line went dead on Kagomes end. Rin sighed and closed her phone. She knew she was losing Sango and Kagome little by little. Each time they would visit they would stay a little bit shorter than the last time. Rin hoped she was dead before she was completely friendless.

Rin laid back in her bed after turning off the light. She felt one solitary tear make its way down her cheak before she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha !!!**

**This story is for all of those people out there that have felt the touch of any cancer in their lives. This story is dedicated to my grandmother who died on October 28th 2008 of a terminal lung cancer.**

**Please read and review this story for everyone out there that needs the support. In you reviews you can dediacate the review and this story to somebody that has, had, or died from any cancer. At the end of the story there will be a list of all the names I receive.**

**Thanks for the reviews :**

**Rickashay**

**kelly **

**norainubuchai **

**Inu-Twi-Zel**

**Innocence and Instint**

**Miss Saigon11**

**lilycullencloudshine**

**Kattana**


	8. If She's Lucky

*****

**T**

*****

**E**

*****

**R**

*****

**M**

*****

**I**

**N**

*****

**A**

*****

**L**

*****

* * *

Rin sat on her bed, motionless. Her eyes showed nothing that she felt on the inside. She knew she was going to die, but so soon. Her heart ached, her throat burned, and her heart was numb. She took a few deep breaths and as she came back to reality, and her reality was that she was going to die.

_A month_

Thats all she had left. A month to figure out what she felt for Sesshomaru, the God among men. A month to do so many things.

But they said a month, and she would be lucky. That's the most she would have. It could be less. No one could tell her the day, the time, the second it would happen, but it would happen. Sometime within a month.

Silent tears ran down Rin's face. The chocolate orbs clouded over with her tears as they dripped one by one down her pale skin, over the slight freckles she had and the acne that any teen would have.

Rin's heart felt broken, not more than broken shattered.

She knew that her _friends_would be there soon to comfort her. Because they were_ friends, _but not for much longer according to her doctors. Only so much time was left in Rin's short life. Only so much time for her to figure out that she loved the silver haired Inu demon.

A sob broke through the barrier she had put up around her.

_She was breaking._

_"16 year old kids shouldn't die."_that was only one of the thoughts that ran in Rin's confused mind.

Footsteps and she looks up. Kagome and Sango. They stopped when they saw her red eyes still streaming tears and the look of pure pain and angst on her face.

_Then they broke too._

They joined her on the bed, their tears mixing with her own. They whispered words of hope and peace that they hoped would make her feel better. That would make her tears stop and give her some peace that she needed, but seemed to never have.

*********************************************************************************

Sesshomaru was riding his skate board with Miroku. They had both been in Miroku's back yard all day grinding on pipes and going up and down a ramp they had set up in the shade of a near-by tree.

Their boards were in the shade next to them while that lay on the grass talking about anything that came to mind. But when it came to girls neither motioned the girl that they both knew (but didn't know they knew) that was in a hospital, dying of something that no one should have to face at the young age of 16.

They fell silent after talking about Inu Tashio and how he was. The doctors said that it was more than likely that with his demon blood he would only have to deal with the treatment for another month or so. They were all hopeful.

A sound broke the silence between the two teenage bestfriends. Miroku pulled out his phone and flipped it open, stopping _Teenagers_ by_ My Chemical Romance_ that blasted from the small device.

"Hey Sango," he greeted his girlfriend. "What?" he asked. "Is she okay?" another question. "Yeah." he muttered. "I'll be there soon." Miroku said and shut the phone.

Sesshomaru looked at his friend. he saw sadness creep onto his usually cheerful face.

"Something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked after a minute of silence between the two. Miroku sighed.

"A friend of mine and Sango's is really sick," he paused for a second, "She has cancer and well they can't cure it. So she's going to die," he paused again, "They said she only has a month if she's lucky." he muttered the last part.

Sesshomaru sat there thinking about what Miroku had just said. He had a friend that was going to die in a month. Then his thoughts trailed to Rin.

_His Rin._

He knew she had a cancer that would kill her sometime soon, but he didn't know anything about how long or anything. He wished he knew. He wished he could tell her and himself that he loved her.

Sesshomaru sat up and dusted the grass from his Tripp jeans. Miroku did the same thing seconds later and both boys stood there. A silent and gentle breeze passed in the backyard making their long hair, dance in the wind.

"Later Sesshomaru," Miroku said as he skated towards home. He had this nagging feeling at the back of his mind that something wasn't right and he had no idea how right he was.

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha !!!**

**This story is for all of those people out there that have felt the touch of any cancer in their lives. This story is dedicated to my grandmother who died on October 28th 2008 of a terminal lung cancer.**

**Please read and review this story for everyone out there that needs the support. In you reviews you can dediacate the review and this story to somebody that has, had, or died from any cancer. At the end of the story there will be a list of all the names I receive.**

**Thanks for the reviews :**

**Rickashay**

**kelly **

**norainubuchai **

**kimko-chan**

**Innocence and Instint**

**Miss Saigon11**

**Kattana**


	9. Playing? Love?

**_*_**

**_T_**

**_*_**

**_E_**

**_*_**

**_R_**

**_*_**

**_M_**

**_*_**

**_I_**

**_*_**

**_N_**

**_*_**

**_A_**

**_*_**

**_L_**

**_*_**

**_******************************************************************************_**

Rin lay in her bed looking up at the plain white ceiling. Her mind was full of so many different thoughts. Thoughts about her death, about her life, about her feelings for Sesshomaru and just about Sesshomaru himself.

She felt something for him. _Love_ was a foreign word to her. She remembered so log ago as a child, when her father and mother would tuck her in and kiss her good night. Then after her mother died in a car crash, how things changed with her father.

He became a distant man. He loved his daughter, but at tehe same time wished she would disappear since she looked so much like her mother. He started drinking and got int drugs. He died when she was seven from a drug over-dose.

Thats when Rin went into her first foster home since she had no family left. And since then she was shuffled around from foster home to foster home. Then it all stopped when at the age of 13 she was diagnosed with cancer.

When she was 14 they thought it had gone into remission, but last year around her 15th birthday it had come back and this time nothing helped. Rin pulled out a photo of her family. It was of her mother, her father and a little five year old Rin.

Her mother had long raven hair much like her own, but her eyes were a deep forest green. She had a large smile plastered on her face. Her father had short copper hair. His eyes were Rin's own since they both shared the same chocolate brown. He smiled a smaller, but gentle smile at the camera.

Then there was Rin. She was held in her fathers arms while her mother leaned on his shoulder. They looked so happy. So much alive. It was hard to belive that only three days later her mother had been killed while she came back from the doctor, she had been pregnant.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall, away from his family. He needed to see Rin, but he kept thinking about his fathers words to him.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"Are you playing her?" the elder Inu demon asked knowing the way that his son used women._

_"No!" Sesshomaru says defencive of what he feels for Rin._

_"Playing with a girls heart is no laughing matter," he father says watching his son._

_"I know," he sighs._

_"She's different than the others Sesshomaru," Inu Tashio watches as his son while he thinks of what to say._

_"I know," he says again, this mind is drifting to Rin. Her face so beautiful even in the shadow of death. Her raven hair so soft under his fingers._

_"Do you really?" Inu Tashio gets up from his place on the bed and leaves the room, closing the door while his eldest son thinks about why she is so different than any other girl that he had ever meet in his short life._

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

Sesshomaru stopped short of Rin's room. Am I playing her? he asked himself. No. he answered, but he didn't really know the answer. Rin was so different than any other girl, and he treated her different than the many others he had known. He sighed and went to Rin's room. He looked inside, it was empty.

Panic set into the young dog demon's mind. He studied the room for a second to make sure he had not missed anything.

The bed was unmade with the black and blue cover bunched up on the side. A drawer was slightly opened and a shirt hung a little out.

Then a little sound like a little shriek reached his ears. Sesshomaru glanced up and saw Rin, dressed only in a towel over her body. He smirked as she reached for her robe, which she had forgotten to take with her.  
Rin motioned for Sesshomaru to close the door and he gladly did.

**_****************************************************************************_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha !!!_**

**_This story is for all of those people out there that have felt the touch of any cancer in their lives. This story is dedicated to my grandmother who died on October 28th 2008 of a terminal lung cancer._**

**_Please read and review this story for everyone out there that needs the support. In you reviews you can dedicate the review and this story to somebody that has, had, or died from any cancer. At the end of the story there will be a list of all the names I receive._**

**_Thanks for the reviews :_**

**_Rickashay_**

**_kelly _**

**_norainubuchai _**

**_kimko-chan_**

**_Innocence and Instint_**

**_Miss Saigon11_**

**_Kattana_**

**_Inu-Twi-Zel_**

**lilycullencloudshine**


	10. The End

**_*_**

**T**

**_*_**

**E**

*****

**R**

*****

**M**

*****

**I**

*****

**N**

*****

**A**

*****

**L**

*****

The first thing Rin noticed that morning was that it was raining. The sky was overcast with gray clouds. She sat in her room, watching the sky cry tears of water. She sat and stared as it just kept raining. She sighed and got up from the spot on the window seal.

For the millionth time that day she wished Sesshomaru was there with her like the day before. She wished for his hands to be roaming over her body once again like the day before.

It had been so perfect. Just so perfect...but nothing last forever. Nothing.

"His hands were on either side of her head as he stared down at her, lust and hungry burning in his eyes. He licked his lips.

_"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Rin asked. She stared up at the silver-haired teen demon._

_Sesshomaru smirked. "I," he leaned in closer and his voice got huskier, "Am," he leaned closer, "finally showing you," closer, their lips only a few centimeters apart, "how much," a little closer, "I love you." He caught her lips in his own._

_Rin felt like she was going to die at his kiss. His lips, so soft against her own chapped, rough ones. Did she complain? HELL NO!!!!!!_

_Rin somehow found herself responding to his kiss. She lifted her arms and circled them around Sesshomaru's neck. She closed her eyes and let her lips do the work._

_She felt Sesshomaru's hands run over her body, exploring ever curve and his tounge worked it's magic against her lips for soon she let him explore her mouth where no man has ever gone before._

_Rin felt Sesshomaru press closer to her and she blushed when she felt something hard through the fabric of his black blue jeans._

_Sesshomaru then grabbed her ass and she gasped. He chuckled. She glared at him, but let him keep doing what he was doing. His hands worked like magic on her body as he massaged her."_

Rin came back to reality when Kagome and Sango walked in. Both were sporting large grins and had there hands behind their back. She eyed them with one chocolate eye.

"What are you hiding?" Rin asked. She got up and walked towards them. They watched her.

"Well..." Kagome started.

"You see..." Sango said. She stopped like Kagome.

"We heard from a friend....that..." Kagome started again. Rin looked at them.

"You fucked Sesshomaru." Sango finshed. Rin's faced twiched. She stared at them.

"W-w-where d-d-did you h-hear t-that?" Rin stuttered. She hated to lie and she sucked at it too.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other. Disbelief written on their faces.

**"YOU FUCKED SESSHOMARU?!?!?!?!"** They yelled at her. She blushed a thousand shades of red. She nodded a little. They just kept staring.

********************************************************************************

Sesshomaru held his younger half brother by the neck. His claws digging into his skin. He smiled a sadistic smile at his younger brother. He tighter his grip even more. Inuyasha gasped for breath.

Miroku stared at his best friend while he choked the living shit out of his brother. He dared not get any closer to the feuding brothers. He had already learned his lesson and did not wish to live it again.

"Why did you tell that damn** bitch**?!" Sesshomaru demanded, his eyes a deep red. The grip on Inuyasha's neck was loosened a little so the boy could talk.

"It slipped!" Inuyasha said. Miroku winced as he heard the answer. He knew that if Inuyasha came up with a good answer he would be killed.

"**_Sesshomaru_!" **Inu Tashio yelled at his oldest son, who was still trying to strangle the younger Inu. Sesshomaru glanced at his father, he ignored him and went on crushing Inuyasha throat.

In a flash Inu Tashio had freed his younger son of the death grip that his eldest son held on him. Inuyasha was on the ground breathing in deep rapid pants. Sesshomaru was glaring at his father from where he had been pushed.

Sesshomaru took in his father's appearance. He was pale, oh so pale and he looked sick. His hair was short and did not have the healthy shine that any Inu had.

Sesshomaru cast on last glare at him and went to his room. Miroku followed behind hoping to get some details on why Sesshomaru was intent on killing his brother.

Once Sesshomau got to his room he went to his sound system and turned on whatever cd he had in the drive. He laid on his bed.

_Now come one, come all to this tragic affair  
__Wipe off that make-up, what's in is despair  
So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot  
You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not_

_If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see  
You can find out first-hand what it's like to be me  
So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye  
I'd encourage your smiles, I'll expect you won't cry_

_(Ooh)  
(Ooh)_

_Another contusion, my funeral jag  
Here's my resignation, I'll serve it in drag  
You've got front row seats to the penitence ball  
When I grow up I want to be nothing at all_

_I say yeah, yeah!  
I say yeah, yeah!  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon I said save me!  
(Get me the hell out of here)  
Save me!  
(Too young to die and my dear)  
You can't (If you can hear me just walk away)  
Take me!_

As he listened he thought how ironic it seemed.

_************************************************************************__*************_

**Disclamer : I do not own Inuyasha !!! Or the Lyrics to _The End_ by My Chemical Romance!!**

**This story is for all of those people out there that have felt the touch of any cancer in their lives . This story is dedicated to my grandmother who died on October 28th 2008 of a terminal lung cancer .**

**Please read and review this story for everyone out there that needs the support . In you reviews you can dedicate the review and this story to somebody that has , had , or died from any cancer . At the end of the story there will be a list of all the names I receive .**

**Thanks for the reviews :**

**Rickashay**

**kelly **

**kimko-chan**

**kattana**

**norainubuchai**

**Innocence and Instinct**

**kagome's pup**

**lilycullencloudshine**


	11. His Angel

*****

**T**

*****

**E**

*****

**R**

*****

**M  
**

*****

**I**

*****

**N**

*****

**A**

*****

**L**

*****

Sesshomaru was still sitting on his bed. After listening to the song _'The End' by_ _My Chemical Romance_he had shut off his sound system and kicked Miroku out of his room and house, not giving said boy an answer to any of the questions he asked.

The song had just made he stop and think about everything that was going on in his life. How so much had changed with just one visit to the hospital.

The fact that his father was sick. Really, really sick, not the sick where your mother made you chicken soup, but where you could die sick. He had watched him as the chemo wore out his body, but not in till today did he realize just how different his father looked. When he had to separate Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, he had finally seen how sick his father was..and it scared him. I had scared him so much.

And Rin. His Rin. She had a death wish that any day now could claim her life and here he was, trying to kill his brother because he had told Kagome, his girlfriend that he knew that Sesshomaru had had a good fuck because he was in a good mood.

Rin's face flashed into his mind. The way her smile was a bit crooked. How her skin, so pale, you would think it had never seen the sun light. And her eyes. A deep chocolate brown you could just get lost in for hours.

She was perfect to him and he would kill anyone that said she was not. To him, Rin was his own personal angel. And he wanted to keep it that way, he didn't want her gone. He wanted her to always be at his side. Smiling that smile and her eyes that you could just got lost in.

Then it just vanished as fast as it came and it hurt Sesshomaru so deep down inside. Because he knew Rin, the only women that could even begin to understand him and he could love was going to die! He did not want her to leave him! He needed her!!!

Sesshomaru glared up at the ceiling. His amber eyes unblinking as he imagined a future without Rin in it. It made his heart skip a beat just even thinking about losing her, but her would. And life would go on without her, somehow it would go on.

A knock on Sesshomaru's door brought him out of his thoughts of how he would go on without his soulmate. He didn't even look as his father opened the door and stepped in.

Inutashio stopped when he saw the look of being lost on his sons face. He knew from Inuyasha that Sesshomaru had mated with Rin, and he knew that it was a mistake for him in getting so close to a girl that would not last another month.

"Sesshomaru." Inu Tashio said to call his son to attention. He frowned when Sesshomaru did not answer him. He walked over and sat on his bed. He saw his son's eyes flicker to him for a second.

"You wish to talk with me?" Sesshomaru asked. He was not mad at his father. Since he had gotten sick, Sesshomaru had pulled away even more than he usually did from his father. He was cold and distant to everyone, everyone expect Rin.

"Yes. I so, but not just about what happened with your brother." Inu Tashio said.

**********************************************************************************

Rin stared at her friends. Kagome and Sango still had looks of utter shock etched on their faces.

"You..you..really...did it?" Kagome asked after a few minutes of just staring at one another.

"Yeah." Rin said, her voice barley above a whisper. She played with her hands in her lap.

"Are you sure you didn't just dream about you two doing it?" Sango asked. Neither she or Kagome could even imagine Rin having sex with any guy, let alone Sesshomaru.

"Why would I dream something like that?" Rin snapped and glared at her friends. They looked at one another before looking back at Rin.

"Well Rin, before.....you got sick, you always said you would save yourself for the man that you loved." Kagome said.

"And I did." Rin stated simply, her arms crossed over her chest. Kagome and Sango exchanged looks again.

"Rin you just meet Sesshomaru." Sango told him.

"So? You slept with Miroku the first night you meet!" Rin defended. Sango blushed and glared.

"That was different." She said.

"How?" Rin asked. She glared at her best friend.

"We were drunk." Sango stated. Rin rolled her eyes.

"You still slept with him."

"Rin it's still different." Kagome told her.

"Tell me how." Rin demanded.

"Well...um...it's..because..." Kagome could not find a reason to finsh her sentence with.

"Because Sango's not going to die of fucking cancer." Rin replied. Kagome and Sango turned their eyes down to the tiled ground.

"Rin, you have to undertstand," Snago told her, "Your not going to-"

"To what!? Grow up and fall in love and get married and have a family just like ever girl dreams of!" Rin yelled.

**********************************************************************************

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha !!! **

**This story is for all of those people out there that have felt the touch of any cancer in their lives . This story is dedicated to my grandmother who died on October 28th 2008 of a terminal lung cancer .**

**Please read and review this story for everyone out there that needs the support . In you reviews you can dedicate the review and this story to somebody that has , had , or died from any cancer . At the end of the story there will be a list of all the names I receive .**

**Thanks for the reviews :**

******Innocence and Instinct**

**Rickashay**

**kelly **

**kimko-chan**

**kattana**

**norainubuchai**

**nikkicoley**

**Silver Rain Inu-Twi-Zel**


	12. Fate is Tearing them Apart

*****

**T**

*****

**E**

*****

**R**

*****

**M**

*****

**I**

*****

**N**

*****

**A**

*****

**L**

*****

*********************************************************************************

Sesshomaru watched his father. His amber eyes seeing how his father was not who he had always know him to be. He did not hold the same child-like smile he always had when he talked with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, or Izoyia.

Sesshomaru also noted how his father was so thin. He knew from hushed conversations, that his father was hardly eating anything and most of what he did eat came back up later that day.

So much was different about his father, that...that it did not seem like it was his father that was sitting before him. He know thought that the man, the once powerful dog demon, Lord of the West, Inu Tashio was no more, and this shell of the former lord was there left for them.

"Sesshomaru?" Inu Tashio called to his son. Inu Tashio was worried. He knew his son was falling in love with the Rin girl. And Inu Tashio knew that he didn't want to see his son hurt, his heart broken at such a young age.

Without thinking Inu Tashio reached out and played with Sesshomaru's silver hair, twisting it between his fingers. He remembered doing that when Sesshomaru was just a little kid. He would stand for hours just watched Sesshomaru sleep and he wished he knew when Sesshomaru had grown up so much. He was no longer the little boy that would tell him about anything.

He sighed and pulled away from his son.

"Sesshomaru why did you attack your brother?" Inu Tashio asked, he looked Sesshomaru straight in the eye. Sesshomaru shrugged. "Do you enjoy attacking Inuyasha?" Inu Tashio asked his eldest son. Truly it scared him that his son's did not get along. He was afraid that one day they would kill one another.

"Yes." Seshomaru answered, he kept his gaze on the window.

"Why?" The older Dog Demon lord asked. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders again. "Sesshomaru please answer me."

Now this made Sesshomaru look at his father. Sesshomaru never remembed his father saying 'please' to him in his whole life.

"I...I don't know..." Sesshomaru answered his father. Inu Tashio nodded.

"Now onto another subject. What do you feel for Rin?" Sesshomaru stared at his father.

********************************************************************************************

Kagome and Sango watched Rin as she broke down into sobs. All her anger gone and the sadness that filled her coming out to the surface. They had never rally seen Rin cry like this. Sure she cried when she was diagnosed both times, but nothing like this.

Great sobs racked her small, frail body. Kagome moved to sit and hug Rin, but Rin glared at her and growled. "Get out." to them.

"Rin please-" Kagome started.

"LEAVE!" Rin screamed at them. Sango grasped Kagome's arm and dragged her out of the room to leave Rin alone.

After Kagome and Sango left, Rin sat non her bed, her hands around her knee's and cried her heart out.

Rin sat there, tears streaming down her face, and thought. She was going to die. She had known that for months. Before she didn't have much of a problem with it, but now...now she had Sesshomaru and she didn't want to leave him.

She had found the love of her life...and she was going to die. She was going to lose him forever.

She didn't want to lose her Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was her soulmate. They understood one another, and fate was tearing them apart.

Rin wished things were different. Different like she was not going to die. Like she was never sick in the first place. She wished just to be normal...but that was never going to happen.

Normal people do not get cancer and fall in love with the son of the most powerful demon lords in the history of the whole world.

A cancer ward was the last place you expected to find your soulmate, but that's where Rin found it and that's where she was going to lose it. Because like every other living thing in the world, she was going to die....but years before most do.

She cried and cried. Her tears would not stop and after a while she somehow drifted to sleep curled up on her bed.

*********************************************************************************

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!!! **

**This story is for all of those people out there that have felt the touch of any cancer in their lives. This story is dedicated to my grandmother who died on October 28th 2008 of a terminal lung cancer.**

**Please read and review this story for everyone out there that needs the support. In you reviews you can dedicate the review and this story to somebody that has, had, or died from any cancer. At the end of the story there will be a list of all the names I receive.**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

******Innocence and Instinct**

**Rickashay**

**kimko-chan**

**norainubuchai**

**Silver Rain Inu-Twi-Zel**

**jblockk**

**PurpleHiraikotsuRider**

**HawkAngel XD**


	13. Time Of Death

**_*_**

**_T_**

**_*_**

**_E_**

**_*_**

**_R_**

**_*_**

**_M_**

**_*_**

**_N_**

**_*_**

**_I_**

**_*_**

**_A_**

**_*_**

**_L_**

**_*_**

Sesshomaru scrambled for an answer to his fathers question. He knew he loved Rin, but did he want to tell his father that? He wanted so much to have things where they would not be so damn hard. Where Rin, his Rin was not a terminal cancer patient at the young age of 16. Where his father, the great Inu Tashio, did not have another form of cancer.

"Sesshomaru?" Inu Tashio questioned his oldest son. Sesshomaru cast one amber eye his way.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice cold and emotionless. This made the elder dog demon frown.

"Loving a girl like Rin...it won't end well." Inu Tashio said, he looked Sesshomaru in the eye. "She is not the kind of girl that can just go on, because she won't have much longer to live. Its a tragedy for someone so young to have to live like her...but its how it was meant to be."

Sesshomaru hated what his father was saying because he knew it was true. Rin had a few weeks left. Just a few weeks to live the rest of her life suck in that hospital room. It was not peaceful. It was not right. But it was her life.

"Its not fair." Sesshomaru said after a minute.

"Whats not?" Inu Tashio asked. He had a feeling of what his son would say next, though he wanted to hear it from him.

"Its not fair that...that Rin has to die." He whispered.

"Life is not fair. You learn that as you get older."

Sesshomaru nodded slowly. "Rin she shouldn't have to die."

"No, she should not have to, but its how it is going to be. Rin dose not have a chance at living anymore. Everything failed for her, like many others."

"I don't want her to die."

"I know you don't, Sesshomaru, I know you would rather her live."

Sesshomaru was quite for a while as he thought about his fathers words. He opened his mouth and closed it.

"Your not going to die are you?" Sesshomaru whispered to his father.

* * *

Rin felt like she was dreaming as she watched everything unfold before her. She heard screaming. She heard people calling someones name. A name she new. She heard it all...including when they finally called it.

"Time of death 7:45 PM." The doctor said as he took off a pair of gloves and tore off his mask. He sighed as nurses moved around and unhooked IVs and covered the lost child with a white blanket.

Rin saw someone fight to get into the room. A distraught mother who had just lost her son.

Rin stood, along with about five others as Hataka, Yuuki cried over her son. She watched as the tears streamed down her face as she held tight to him. Her shoulder's shook with sobs that made her whole body shake.

The doctor who had been with Kin when he passed, walked out of the room and walked past the little group of kids, who like Kin had death in the future for them. They all walked away to give Mrs. Hataka time alone with her son.

They all settled in a small room where there was a T.V, boardgames and some chair's and couchs. Everyone took a seat on one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!!! **

**This story is for all of those people out there that have felt the touch of any cancer in their lives. This story is dedicated to my grandmother who died on October 28th 2008 of a terminal lung cancer.**

**Please read and review this story for everyone out there that needs the support. In you reviews you can dedicate the review and this story to somebody that has, had, or died from any cancer. At the end of the story there will be a list of all the names I receive.**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

******Innocence and Instinct**

**Rickashay**

**kimko-chan**

**norainubuchai**

**I am the Wind Mizuki Cullen**

**HawkAngel XD**

**Miss Siagon11**

**minyaka14**

**Dare9179**

**Kelly**

**Sabsi13**

**TheAnonymus**


	14. A Nightmare

**_T_**

**_*_**

**_E_**

**_*_**

**_R_**

**_*_**

**_M_**

**_*_**

**_I_**

**_*_**

**_N_**

**_*_**

**_A_**

**_*_**

**_L_**

**_*_**

It all seemed like a dream. A dream that was more like a nightmare, thought Sesshomaru as he waited for news on the condition that his father was in. It seemed unreal to the whole Tashio family what had happened. It should not have happened. But for some reason it did.

_*Flash back*_

InuTashio watched his oldest son. He was shocked by the words that he had just heard come from his sons own lips. He never would have thought Sesshomaru would ask him if he was going to die.

He knew that his son, to say the least had a heart of ice. It wouldn't have been such a shock if his younger son had asked him. But Sesshomaru asking, it just shocked him.

"I have no plans of leaving this world anytime soon." InuTashio said to his son, who looked relieved at the statement that his father had just told him.

The older Inu reached out and ran his hands through Sesshomaru's hair a few times. "Why would you think that I was going to die anytime soon?" He asked him.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before answering him. "Its just that..... I... Rin she's going to die of cancer.... And you have cancer too." Sesshomaru played with his thumbs while he talked.

"Rin, she's human and she has something far worse than I do. Most demons, we don't get sick, but the rare few of us do, and I seem to be in those rare few." He took a breath, then went on. "The demons that get sick, we never get anything very bad like a human will."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I know. It's not fair though."

"I know, I know, but that's life. We're born. We live. Then when our time comes we die. Its the circle of life."

"I just wish that I could help Rin get better. That she wouldn't have to die without really having a chance to really live."

"Kids shouldn't have to die, but they do everyday."

"Would you rather know you were going to die on a certain day, or it just hitting you out of no where?" Sesshomaru asked his father.

InuTashio sat there for a few long seconds before he answered his son. "I guess I would rather not know about it."

"Why?" Sesshomaru stopped playing with his thumbs and looked at his father, who's face was twisted in pain. "Father, whats wrong?!" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know." He answered. He coughed and little drops of blood came from him mouth. He got up and staggered a little. Sesshomaru got up and helped steady the man.

"Sit back down while I find some help." Sesshomaru said calmly, knowing it was best not to go into a panic. Inutashio muttered something that could not be understood and crumpled to the ground, passed out.

"FATHER!!!!" Sesshomaru yelled and knelled beside him. "HELP!" He screamed as he tried to get his father to wake up.

*End Flash Back*

Sesshomaru looked around the small waiting room that Inuyasha, Izoyai, and himself had been placed in when they arrived at the hospital.

He looked back down at his hands untill the door at the other end of the room opened and a grim faced doctor walked in.

**

Rin sighed as she watched the t.v that sat in the waiting room. She was twisting her hair around her fingers when a news broadcast came on the t.v.

A news anchor women with short and spiky drownish blonde hair came on the screen. She started to speak and zoned in on the t.v.

"Welcome to the news hour with me, Umko Akira. We start today's broad cast with the news of the hospitalization of the owner of one of Japan's largest Tycoons.

"Earlier today, we received word that the one and only Tashio, InuTashio, collapsed in his home in the gated county of Sakura Country today. As many of you know, last month, Tashio was diagnosed with Leukemia, which is very rare in demons, but has been known to happen.

"Nothing of his condition is known at this time, but we do know that he is at Inzuka General Hospital being treated.

"Please stay tuned for any updates on this tragic event." Then she went of the talk about something else as Rin sat there and stared at the wall.

Sesshomaru's father was in the hospital. The hospital she was in. She got up suddenly and went off to her room. She switched her pj's for a pair of lose jeans and her night shirt for an Evanescence t-shirt. She slide her feet into a pair of sandals and left the room to go find Sesshomaru to make sure that his father was okay.

Rin slipped past the nurses that were on duty and went downstairs to where she knew that Sesshomaru and his family should be waiting for the news on his father.

Rin finally came to where Sesshomaru was. She peaked around the corner and saw the doctor was speaking with the family. She didn't wish to disturb them, but she couldn't help but feel her heart sink as Izoyia burst into tears.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!!!!! I wish I did, but I don't!!_**

**_I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry about the SUPER late update!!!!!! High School has been taken up alot of time and life is kinda..... Well not so great!!!! I promise to update as soon as I can, which I hope is sooner than this by along time._**

**_Hope you like it!!!!!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!!!!_**

**_Later!!_**

**_P.S_**

**_Sorry that I can't list the names of the reviewers for the last chapter, but I aint got the time and want to get this up tonight! Sorry!_**


	15. With You in My Arms

_**T**_

**_E_**

**_R_**

**_M_**

**_I_**

**_N_**

**_A_**

**_L_**

**By:**

**no tears left to cry**

Sesshomaru sighed in relief as the doctor told his step-mother that his father was going to be okay. That the reason that he had passed out was because his body was having a hard time adjusting to the drugs that they were doing his chemo with. He fell back into his seat and rubbed his face with this hands. He heard Izoyia go back with the doctor to visit his father, leaving Inuyasha and himself alone, or so he thought.

He looked up and saw Rin standing there. He gave her a weak smile and he went over to her. He brought her in for a hug. He was so releaved that his father was going to be okay. He didn't like the thought that he would lose him and that he would also lose Rin.

He buried his face in Rin's hair and just held her. He loved the feeling of his Rin tolding him. He loved how her body seemed to fit to his like a matching puzzle piece. He loved her so much. He loved how he knew she loved him like he loved her. He loved how her smile could brighten even the worst of days. He loved everything about her.

But he hated how one day, there would be no Rin for him to hold. He hated how he would not be able to build a life with the women that he loved. He hated how he would have to go on with life after she was gone. He hated it all.

He sighed and lifted his face from her hair to look at her. He ran his long clawed fingers over her cheek and commeted her face to memory for when he would no longer have her to look at. He looked into her deep chocolate eyes and noticed how they seemed to have little rivers of lighter and dark brown. He loved those eyes. Her hair a raven like color that fell and framed her face perfectly. He loved running his hands through her hair. Her skin was pale as milk and was smooth under his gentle touch. How he loved her skin. Her nose was small and pointed at the tip. He tapped the end with his finger and smiled when she laughed. He loved that nose and that laugh. Her lips, a light pink like that of a newly blossomed rose. He loved how these soft lips would touch his own and sparks would flare in his mind and shivers would run down his spine.

"Is he okay?" he heard her ask. Her voice was like the most soothing medicine in the world.

"He will be." He whispered back to her.

He held her close and he never wanted to let her go. He wanted to hold her for forever and a million forever after that. He felt her relax against her body and he looked down at her. A smile graced her lips, he gave her a smile back.

"I'm glad."

"So am I."

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru looked down at his Rin, and smiled.

"With you in my arms, I'll always be okay." He whispered to her and caught her lips in a sweet and tender kiss that scent shivers down both their spines, and sparks flared in their minds.

A young couple in love was what they would have looked like. A couple that would always love each other. A young couple that would be torn apart years too soon for them. A couple doomed to lose each other.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Why would I write fanfic's for them if I did?**_

**_I started on this a few days ago and lost my muse, but today I came home after school, put my music on shuffle and my muse lived!! I am SOOOO sorry about not updating in who knows how long. Life's been.... complicated. With school, a break-up, a new relationship, another break up, and now someone new.... maybe... in the guy department, life's been hard and I haven't have the time or motivation to sit down and write this._**

**_As always, this story is in memory of my grandmother, who died of cancer on October 28, 2008. May her soul rest in peace. This fic is to help raise awareness in cancer. Please remember those who are fighting, have fought and won, and those who fought and lost their battle with cancer._**

**_Thanks to all the review my stories. You are what keeps me writing!_**

**_Please Read & Review!!_**

**_Later!_**


	16. The Pain, The Hurt, and The Heart Ache

**Terminal**

**by:**

**no tears left to cry**

The pain. The hurt. The heart ache. It was all that Sesshomaru could feel at the moment. He just can't stand it. Seeing her, seeing his Rin laying in a bed, hooked up to so many different wires and tubes. It made his head spin. The end was coming. It was closer than ever before now. It was going to take her away from him. And it was gonna take her soon.

He knew it was going to happen, he just didn't know when. One moment, he had been holding her in a loving embrace after they had found out his father was alive and okay.. The next she was dropping to the floor, her limps seemed like those of a rag doll. Nurses and doctors came rushing when they heard Inuyasha yelling for help while Sesshomaru shook Rin by her shoulders, begging her to wake up as tears, so many tears spilled from his eyes.

Inuyasha had to tear his brother away from her, so the doctors could get a look at her. When they took her away, not even the strongest of demons would have dared stop the young Inu dog demon from going with Rin. Now it was all coming to an end. Rin was dying. Her doctor said it could be anytime now. That her heart was weakening more and more and it probably wouldn't last another week.

Sesshomaru hated it. He hated it, that he couldn't help her. Now, all the he could do was stay by her side. He could talk to her and he knew she was listening. He could hold her hand, and he knew that made her feel better, but in the end, he couldn't help her. Nothing could.

Everyone in the ward knew that the end for young Rin was near. Her friends would drop in and have a few words with her. Hug her and tell her how great she was and that she would be missed. Sesshomaru took note that Rin seemed to like it when her friends talked to her. She would smile and laugh with them. It made his heart hurt when he knew that soon, she would be gone.

And now Sesshomaru was laying with his head on her bed, napping because he had spent the last two days staying awake, worrying about Rin. Rin was laying in her bed, her hand was intertwined with Sesshomaru's. She was watching him. The way he slept reminded her of a puppy. So cute and innocent. Sesshomaru was neither to many people, but to Rin he was everything good. She loved him and was glad that she at least got to know what it was like to be loved before she died.

She sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was soft. Soft and silky. It loved everything about him. He was her soul mate, they were meant to be together, but were being torn apart in only a matter of days, if she was lucky. She didn't like seeing Sesshomaru hurt like this. It was killing her more than the cancer that had spread all throughout her body. She sighed and kissed him lightly on the lips before she settled back into bed to take a nap.

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did the series would focus on Rin and Sesshomaru. They are perfect for each other.**

**I know this is short, but it has been forever and a half since I updated. My muse just dropped dead right in the middle of this, so that why its short. Its kinda a filler chapter. Its to start to tie the lose ends together. A few more chapters, not sure how many and how often I will update.**

**Please READ and REVIEW!**

**Later Pein!**


	17. 2:55

_Terminal_

_**By:**_

**_no tears left to cry_**

She was fading away. Slowly but surely, she was leaving them. All of them behind. Soon she would no longer breath. Her chest would not rise and fall from the air that was pushing its way in and out of her body. Soon her heart would no longer beat. No more blood would be forced through her cancer striken body. No longer would he eyes flutter open and take in the people around her. Soon Rin would be dead.

Now it was only a matter of hours. You could hear the way her heart struggled to beat again from the moniter she was hocked up too. There was a morphine drip set up next to her and whenever she seemed to be in pain, someone would press the little button and she would get a dose of her 'Happy Jucie' that so many needed to take away the pain.

She looked sick. Sicker than Sesshomaru had ever seen her. Her skin was a sickly white color. Her cheeks had sunken in. Her lips were streched tight over her face. Her hands were as boney as the rest of her body. Now she was nothing but skin and bones. Soon she would die and Sesshomaru would never be whole again.

Everyone watches and waits for what they know is comming. Waiting for when the little green line on the heart moniter goes flat. Watching for her heart to stop. They were all waiting for the end.

This was a common site this wing of the hospital. People die all the time in a place like this. They die because their bodies attack themselves for some reason. They fight. Sometimes they can win. Sometimes they can't. Death was something that you always see in a hospital ward full of sick kids.

Sesshomaru sat beside her. He had her hand held in hisfirmly, but not hard enough to break a bone. It was just his way of telling her he was here. Waiting with her for the end. Inuyasha had been comming and going. Never staying to long. He had hardly knew her, but he felt terrible that she was about to die. Kagome and Sango both spent as much time as they could with Rin. They would hold her other hand. Talk to her about what was happening at school. Inutashio would sit with his oldest son and just watch him. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Sesshomaru was going through. All he could offer was a shoulder to cry on when it was needed. Miroku said silent prayers for Rin. When he had found out the Rin he knew was the girl that his best friend was in love with, he didn't know what to do. All he can do is try to help. Izayoi would come and go like Inuyasha would. She wasn't close to Rin, but she knew that her family cared deeply for the girl.

It was late at night when Sesshomaru awoke from a light doze. Everyone had left but he had stayed, not wanting to leave his love alone when the time came. He looked at the clock on the side table. The little red numbers read 2:55. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Rin. She was sleeping. The soft rise and fall of her chest told him that she was still alive. But for how much longer? he asked himself as he got up and streched alittle. His back was sore from sleeping in a chair. He didn't care as long as he was with her.

He sighed. He climbed into the bed next to her and gently pushed her hair from her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He took in her scent. He would never forget her. Never in a million years. Never in a zillion. She would never leave his mind. A part of her would always be with him. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her neck. He never wanted to let her go. He didn't want to let go of her body or her soul. He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he heard something. He looked up and saw someone standing in the doorway.

"Hello?" He called softly and got to his feet. Sesshomaru looked at the doorway, trying to figure out who was standing there. He couldn't make it out in the darkness of the area. The figure seemed to be that of a tall and slender man. Sesshomaru stepped around Rin's bed and got closer to the doorway.

"Who are you?" He asked. The man at the doorway didn't answer. He just stood there. "This is a private room. Leave before I call secruity." Sesshomaru warned. The man didn't move. Sesshomaru stepped closer to him, still he stood in the doorway.

When Sesshomaru made to take another step, he heard something. It was Rin's heart moniter. The little green like had gone flat and was making that long drawn out sound. He rushed to her side, forgetting about the man that was in the doorway.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Believe me when I say you would know if I did.**

**Well this story is almost done. Only two or three more chapters. I'm sorry for the wait. My muse has been dead. This chapter was inspired by the book **_Breathless_ **By_ Lulene McDaniel_. I sugest this book to anyone who wants something good to read and does not mind a terrible sad ending.**

**Sorry for any and all mistakes in grammer and spelling.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Later!**


	18. Final Goodbye

**_Terminal _**

_By:_

**Fear Die Rothaarige (formally** no tears left to cry**)**

It was a morning that seemed fit to burry someone that you loved within the cold hard ground, never to see them again. Never hearing their voice again. Never feeling them close to you while you hold them. That morning they placed a young girl far to young to be forced into a wooden boxed and laid to rest in a hole six feet deep.

The coffin was solid cherrywood. The wood would have gleemed in the sunlight if the sun had seen fit to be shinning that day. Instead bength the little blue tent it remaind dry from the rain. All of the mourner's had come dressed in solid black, displaying their grief at the lost of someone important to them. They all had known that her death would come, but it hadn't hit them intill she was already gone how many pages she was on in their lives.

To some she was a best friend who had gossiped for hours with about who was dating who and who was cheating on who. To others, she helped bring peace of mind to an ailing father worried about his son. To another, she was a young girl who had helped encourage her husband to fight the sickness that had invaded his body and was trying to bring him to his own grave. To others to helped being a brother out of his clouded reality and made him see the light. And finally to him, she was his first and only love. No words could describe what she had been to him. Words were a weak and pitiful excuss for true emotions felt deep into the heart.

They had all lost her. They would have to go on with life like nothing had happened when something had happened. Something to great, yet so tragic.

When they laid her in the ground for her eternal sleep, they all left alittle peace of themselves with her. The gossip of best friends. The gratitude of an ailing friend. The hope of a wife. The smiles of friends. And the heart of a lover. All of that and so much more laid with her within her casket that would carry her away to eternity.

They had all chosen a different kind of flower to place upon her casket. Each with its own unique and special meaning.

For Kagome it was Arborvitae, meaning everlasting friendship because of the strong and everlasting bond they shared as bestfriends.

Sango chose the Fennel which stood for the strength that she had given her to face her fears head on.

Mirkou went with Hibiscus because to him, she had a rear and wonderful beauty that very few women had within their grasp.

For Izayoi, the Laurestine that was a token of her help in keeping her family together.

For Inutaisho the Canterbury Bells because of the gratitude from when she had saved his son from the darkness.

Inuyasha went with the White Lilac for the youthful innocence that she had kept even in the darkest of times.

And finally, Sesshomaru close the Red Rose for the true love that she had given him.

One by one they filled past the casket that hide her from their view. They laid their closen flower upon the hard wooden lid and with a few tears wished her goodbye. When it was Sesshomaru's turn to place his rose, he stood their for a long while just staring at the lid where he knew bength his finger tips she was in an elegant yet simple purple dress that had been her favorite and laid upon a bed made from pure white silk. Without his knowledge or caring, tears flowed down his checks like a wil river running through the forgotteen wilderness. After a few deep breathes he laid his palm across the wood and willed his thoughts to reach her. His throughts of love and passion, of grief, of everything he was feeling to her. Then he lifted his palm and withdrew from beside her coffin and went to stand next to his father.

The rest of ther service was a sad affair. With a few words from the priest, they lowered her into the grave that was now her home. As everyone wondered back towards their cars, Sesshomaru stayed behind for a few moments longer and pulled a white feathers from his breast pocket. He twirled it between his fingers for a moment and let it drop into the grave and land on the casket atop of the flowers. With a look cast to the sky, he whispered, "Goodbye Rin." Then he turned and caught up with his family leaving behind his first love.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**_I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this fic. I know I haven't been very well at updating at regular intervales. I'm not the best at writing multi-chapter fics and finshing them. But this one is different because it means something to me and to others. I dedicated this story to my grandmother who died on October 28th from a terminal lung cancer. Many people have been touched by the cruel hand of cancer. More than their should be, but there's not much we can do about it except help those who have been hurt by it. I know I promised a list of names given to me by those who read and reviewed this fic and I still plan to give it. Might take a few days though due to the fact that school's been keeping me busy. I might write an epilouge. If you wish to have an epilouge tell me in a review. If I never get around to making and posting the list, I'm sorry for not being able to fufill my promise._**

**_Sorry for any and all mistakes._**

**_Thank you all for your support. _**


End file.
